


Love was not in the plan

by LoviNek



Series: Tumblr marvel drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Pietro, Dom!Bucky, Drabble, M/M, Pet Play, Top Bucky, pietro's pov, sex without feelings, wintersilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: /Send ‘Five Times Fucked” for a drabble about 5 times our muses fucked/Another drabble I wrote on tumblr. I am thinking about expanding it to full story, but will think about it.





	Love was not in the plan

The way Barnes made his insidies burn was something Pietro didn’t felt in years. There was something animal in him, something from predator and Pietro wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees the first time soldier just looked at him. Maybe that why the first time was almost blurr to Pietro, with too much adrenaline after mission, with pain from the injuries and bruises, with too much strength, too little lube… or no lube at all, yeah. Pietro couldn’t walk straigth after, his voice hoarse, beautiful bruise high on his neck and he was grinning so widely his cheeks hurt. Yeah, he loved it.

The second time, and fuck it was as full of adrenaline as the first one, but slower now. Pietro remember more from it. He remember cold hand moving on his back, remember fingers stretching him just shy from properly doing it. Remember the fullness, when Barnes’ cock stretched him slowly, pain making pleasure even more intense. He remember reaching behind himself to grab at the long hair and pulling HARD. He remember getting pounded so hard, he didn’t have an air to even moan, could just take it and take it and do nothing more. He remember coming so hard he blacked out for a second and when he woke up he could feel warm spreading inside him, could hear Bucky groaning lowly near his ear, as he came too. He remember just laying there after everything, having no strength to even move and just grinning like an idiot to himself.

Then came pet play and fuck, Pietro thought it couldn’t be better, but suddenly it was. It came suddenly, like everything between them. He heard Bucky groaning “ _Yes, just take it all… fuck, yeah… ah… good, so good, my little pet, taking me so good deep his throat…”_  and he moaned loudly around the hard cock in his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head. The next thing he remember he was bouncing on Bucky’s laps just taking and taking and fucking himself on his hard member, until he felt soldier pulsing inside him. Then he moved again on the floor, jerking him quickly off and allowing all the come splashing his face and chest, his smile so smug, when he looked up at Bucky, soldier’s eyes black from lust. He came hard with his dick so deep in his throat, he barely could breath, needing only few quick strokes, when he could taste him again on his tongue.

One of the hottest things was Bucky taking him on some small missions, sitting him against some balcony or anywhere he couldn’t be seen, preparing his riffle and just standing there, his groin inches from Pietro’s face. After few minutes or so he could look down, arch one eyebrow at speedster and in a second Pietro could have his cock free and licking him up and down, just sucking him off slowly, time after time, until finally Bucky would take a shot and Pietro would be _finally_  allowed to come too. Sometimes it was only several minutes, maybe an hour. But once it took Bucky almost five and Pietro’s jaw ached so bad he couldn’t close it without whining quietly, but it was fucking worth it, when Barnes just made him come back in the tower, until Pietro just passed out.

As they both were adrenaline junkie and both loved to made it hard and as good as possible, they both loved make it last too. Kissing was opcional, really, but Pietro liked it, when he could just grind against Bucky’s groin, sitting on his laps and kiss him breathless. He loved mapping soldier’s body with his mouth and hands, loved leaving bruises, even if they just fade away after hour or so. He loved just ride him nice and slow, so deep, he could feel him _everywhere_  at once. It was so great. Even better, when Bucky just had enough the slow tempo, flipped them around and who Pietro was to complain about being fucked out of his mind with handsome, gorgeous super soldier, whose refactory period was almost no-existing. It was so great, so amazing, Pietro could do nothing more, but take it and love it and just fall more and more for…

Fuck… Love was not in the plan.


End file.
